Fire Department
right The Fire Department was established by Janet Fraiser shortly before she was sent home in early 2011. Hope Summers officially took over on May 28, 2011 and ran the department until mid-2012. When it became clear she wasn't returning after her most recent disappearance, her interim chief, Captain Jack Harkness, took over the position. There is a plotting post here that would be great for people to track. Layout Exterior + Fire Station. + as it looks in picture. + exception of only two red doors rather than three (station is small) Lower Level (interior) + Floor Layout + Open, cemented floor. + Gear located along the wall. + Jack's Office is located underneath stairs. + Stairs located on far right side of room. + Pole located next to stairs. Upper Level (interior) + Floor Layout + Beds are lined against the left wall. + Four beds currently. + Lockers are connected to the beds. + Kitchen (as pictured above) has also a table and chairs. + Empty space to the right has a couch for comfort. + A small tv is also set up. Left behind by Hope. Roster Fire Chief Full-Time Staff Volunteer Staff Becoming a Fire Fighter Need To Know + Wages have been described as being on the upper side of wages in BN, so characters are well-taken care of. Volunteer wages are about half as much. + Volunteer Fighters are required for 200 hours of training. The Fire Department is willing to work out schedules with your character for the training, however they require you do come in every day and do as many hours a day as you can. + Full-Time Fighters are required for 600 hours of training. This becomes on the job training hours as well in time. However they are also required to know basic first aid for on site aid and required to know fire safety knowledge. There's as much education in their training as actual labor. + The training is pretty fierce. Fighters must be in top physical condition-- + Which leads into all fighters are required to do monthly physical fitness tests. + As well as weekly practice sessions at the least. The Department may require more. Your character has to be flexible with the training. + Quarterly education tests will be given to Full-Time Fighters as well to make sure everyone is still up to date. + Full-Time Fighters go through daily drills. They are less strenuous than training and more practice and testing for future fires and something to fill the time. + Downtime is spent relaxing and chilling. The Fire Department likes to chill. + There are four NPC full-time fighters and three NPC volunteers. The average full-time department of this size is 9-10. The Department is understaffed. Equipment Tony Stark personally pimped out the fire department with some awesome equipment. So even though it's small and run down, it's equipment rocks. It includes: +Two pimped-out firetrucks that include among their toys a 3D GPS map of the city that updates itself. It has prominent locations programmed into it for quick recall and plots out the quickest routes to a location. + Memory-Metal Tech Armor. All employees get their own armor customed to their body type. It is worn under the fire fighter uniform when out on duty. It is pliable, light-weight, and fire-proof. + Sonic Fire Extinguishers. It is sleeker and more finely designed than that, and allows for range/power control from the user. Earbuds are still required, but all earbuds allow for communication. Other than that, the rest of the equipment is standardized Fire Department equipment. Category:LocationsCategory:Organizations